


Stay

by shinesurge



Series: Pancakes AU [2]
Category: Kidd Commander (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinesurge/pseuds/shinesurge
Summary: Phineas finally gets an evening with Agatha and she's a nervous wreck. Agatha isn't, mostly.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Set not too long after the fluffy little [Christmas bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712734). not really relevant to any  
> sort of plot going on here in this weird AU, I just wanted to write gay phineas and my girls  
> kissing on each other let me live.

Phineas nearly dies waiting the five days between Christmas and New Year's Eve, but it does eventually make its way to her and that morning she spends a truly impressive amount of time in front of the bathroom mirror. The lighting is better in here, and she needs all the confidence she can dredge up in her greedy little mitts if she's going to have any chance of impressing Agatha. Ulrich pounds on the door while her hands are full of at least two of the seven hair goops scattered in the sink. She's not even sure which ones they are.

" _What??_ "

"Just checking," Ulrich's accent drifts through the chips in the door. "I thought maybe you had died."

"Still breathing." Phineas confirms, sliding her fingers through her hair. It does nothing. There's a soft thud and a creak as Ulrich leans against the other side of the door.

"Do you want lunch?" Ulrich asks. Phineas frowns at her reflection. She's tried on ripped jeans, the only pair of long pants she owns, a red vest with embroidered peacock feathers over a slouchy black shirt. Her handful of gold rings and Jocasta Hubris Originals are piled in the silver dish Ulrich had bought to keep his own jewelry in. She sighs. It wouldn't matter how many times she changed; she only has maybe six outfits to begin with and clearly her hair is just going to do whatever it wants with NO regard for any pretty waitresses in the vicinity. Whatever. She's starving, actually. She shoves the door open, pushing Ulrich with it. He rights himself and peeks around to watch her start the process of putting on all her trinkets.

* * *

 

"What are you expecting?" Ulrich rests his elbows on the table, inclining his head to sip soda through a straw. In an odd reversal of roles, Phineas squirms under his intense gaze, shielded just a bit by his bangs.

"I hope she shows up at least." she admits.

* * *

 

The movie drones on and Phineas _knows_ she's being weird with how often she turns to look at Agatha's reactions, trying desperately to gauge how interested she is. She can't help it. She'd never really been on a date?? Was this even a date. It was the three of them for most of the evening, then Ulrich had stumbled off to bed just after midnight, unable to hold his liquor. But he had winked at Phineas when he closed his door, which she took to mean that he had maybe lied about it and was giving Phineas and Agatha some space. So if ULRICH thinks this is a romantic thing then does Agatha too? What is she supposed to DO

She looks down as her phone vibrates again; she's been texting on and off for about twenty minutes, Ellie patiently trying to talk some of the tension out of her.

"You're popular tonight," Agatha says, not looking away from the television. Phineas' finger freezes over the screen.

"Oh uh, yeah," She clicks the phone off. "My friend needs dating advice."

"Yeah?" God, her voice is so smooth and nice. She watches her eat another single piece of popcorn. Poetry in fucking motion.

"Uh-huh." Phineas manages. Agatha turns, probably feeling Phin's suddenly too-intense gaze. She should say something.

"We sleep together sometimes." she blurts out. Oh my GOD.

Agatha's expression is, as always, completely unreadable. The light from the television makes her look even more ethereal than usual, and Phineas is so terminally smitten.

"Mm?"

"Uh, we're not exclusive or anything." oh jesus stop talking _please._ "She's got a girlfriend but we all three meet up sometimes and do...stuff..." CHRIST

The corner of Agatha's mouth twitches upward and Phineas can feel her soul depart her physical form. In the dim light Phineas _swears_ Agatha's eyes are glowing.

"You're really pretty and I'm scared." Phineas says breathlessly.

"Shh," Agatha's smiling for real now and offering the popcorn bowl. Phineas takes it and realizes her hands are shaking. "Relax." Agatha says.

"Mmhmm." Phineas turns away to face the television. Ok the tension had been acknowledged. IS this a date? Her phone buzzes again. She doesn't move for it. On the tv screen, a band of undead pirates marches across the ocean floor.

"You better answer it." Agatha says, the teasing note in her voice unraveling just a little of the nervousness in Phineas' chest and notching up something else in her lower belly. She sends a very quick reply to Ellie then switches the phone to Do Not Disturb with only a touch of guilt. Ellie will understand.

"You want more to drink?" Phineas asks after a few seconds. Agatha nods.

"If you don't mind."

"Nope!" Phineas leaves the bowl on the couch and bounds into the kitchen. Oh, wait.

"What were you drinkin'?" she calls.

"Diet, but I'll have what you're having if that's alright."

Phineas feels an annoyingly strong surge of adrenaline in her chest, the kind that just makes you frustrated that your spine still stings and your heart still pounds because your brain is already _over_ whatever stupid animal thing scared you. Calm _down_ that didn't even _mean_ anything. She opens the fridge to find what's left of the Walmart champagne they'd bought for tonight. It's s good if Agatha wants to drink, right? In the space of about four seconds, Phineas' mind plays out a disjunct scene of Agatha, her hair down and her skin flushed after too much cheap liquor, that pretty pretty voice slurring and Confident Dream Phineas brushing the hair from Agatha's face, _oh you've had so much, tomorrow's a holiday why don't you just stay here,_ and Agatha's too tall to sleep on the couch but too nice to take Phineas' bed so _why_ don't they _both_ just take the

Phineas slams the refrigerator door closed, leaving the kitchen lit only by the tv through the window in the dividing wall. She breathes hard through her nose. She pours two more glasses, emptying the bottle, and carefully walks back to the living room.

"Here you go," Phineas says, hopefully in the tone of someone who hasn't just been picturing what sounds their conversational partner might make while pressed up against a wall and making questionable social decisions.

Agatha smiles. Ah.

"Thanks." she says. Phineas sits down and takes a long drink. She hopes too late that Agatha doesn't think it's weird. Agatha sips at hers and she might literally be some kind of goddess.

A few minutes pass, broken up by the movie Phineas is completely failing to process. She tries hard not to steal glances at Agatha OR check her phone, willing the alcohol to take more effect so she can perhaps chill the fuck out.

Agatha takes out her own phone and checks the time. Phineas panics. Is she bored??

"It's getting pretty late, I don't mean to keep you up." Agatha says, putting her cell away. There's a thick rubber case wrapped tightly around it, shaped like a cartoon pigeon. "I can head out after the movie so you can get to bed." aaaaaa nooooo

"Aw it's no trouble, I'm always up late." Confident Dream Phineas!! "Besides, there's weird folks around tonight, you're welcome to stay here if you wanna."

Agatha reclines on the couch, Phineas' dollar store stemware pinched delicately between her fingers, then brings up her feet to rest on the table. Except her feet are covered in heavy combat boots, and even her controlled movement rattles the table and also Phineas. Agatha winks at her over the rim of her glass.

"I don't think anyone'll bother me."

wheeeeeeze

Phineas swallows thickly, downing the rest of her booze.

"Is this a date?" she asks. Agatha looks back at the TV, swirling her drink.

"Do you want it to be?"

"Yes," she chirps. Agatha smiles.

"Then sure."

AAAAAA

"Do you do this a lot?" Agatha asks, that little smile creeping across her face again. Phineas swallows thickly.

"Uh, kinda? No, just with a couple people. That I already knew. I never dated before really." She gathers her feet up underneath her. She's changed into some soft pj pants and they pool around her, the bright color white against the floral couch. She picks at the little bits of fuzz on the material. "Those friends I mentioned earlier, uh, friends with benefits; we sleep together and we hang out a lot but it's not." she swallows again and begins to feel her face getting hot, her head getting light from the alcohol. There we go. "I'm not usually so nervous."

"Do you love them?" Agatha asks. "Like, how involved are you?"

"I'm always in love with somebody." Phineas admits quietly. It's supposed to be a joke but it gets tangled and she's startled, it came out so sad. Like a fucking junior high Myspace status. Oh well, recover recover. "Nah though, it's fun but I don't wanna marry either of 'em or nothin'." she shrugs. "It's nice though. They're good to me." Please stop saying 'though' it's stupid you're _so_ bad at talking to pretty people. Why's she asking hard stuff why can't they just make out?

Agatha's quiet. They watch the movie for a while longer, but it's winding down.

"C'mere." Agatha says. There's that adrenaline again, like ice water dumped over Phineas' back that floods out into her fingertips and all the way down to her toes.

"Huh?" she looks over. Agatha's still reclined with her feet on the coffee table. She finishes her glass and leans over the armrest to set it on the floor, then turns back to Phineas and slings her arm over the back of the couch. The sleeves of her blue flannel shirt are rolled up and Phineas can see a forearm tattoo peeking out in the dim light, and she realizes she has only ever seen Agatha in the long sleeves of her stupid fucking diner waitress uniform, and there's a lump in her throat. Agatha twists her hand to hold it open towards Phineas.

"C'mere." she repeats. Phineas hesitates a beat longer, afraid that, somehow, she's still reading the situation wrong, then cautiously. Slowly, broadcasting her intentions, scoots closer to invade Agatha's space. She sits awkwardly stiff, barely touching, then Agatha giggles ( _oh_ that's _cute_ ) and snakes her arm around Phineas' shoulders, weighing her down until she sinks into the couch, her body pressed firmly up against Agatha's. Phineas can hardly breathe, could a person die like this?

"Relax," Agatha purrs in her ear, now easily accessible. Her lips brush the webbing of cartilage and the dull heat in Phineas' lower belly spreads very suddenly to the inside of her thighs. She just barely throttles an embarrassing moan. "is this okay?" Phineas squeaks an affirmative sound, then Agatha kisses the shell of her ear before turning back to the screen.

They sit this way while the film tapers off, a loud swell of Hans Zimmer score announcing a sudden plunge into darkness as the screen blacks out for credits auugh it's SO LOUD. Phineas temporarily forgets everything and jerks up to grab for the remote to lower the volume until it's appropriate for the lateness of the hour. Whatever that hour is. As she sits back, Agatha leans out of the way so Phineas falls further into the couch cushions. Agatha twists towards her more, her boots still resting on the table, and kisses her ear again. The arm around Phineas' shoulder curls tighter so Agatha can lightly place her fingertips against Phineas' face, tilt her where she wants her so she can kiss Phineas' neck where it meets her jaw.

"I don't love you," ??? Some of the warmth is stung from Phineas' chest.

"That's-" her throat is tight, her voice high and shaky; she had been totally unprepared for this admission and totally unprepared to respond to it. "that's a weird thing to say while you're kissing me." She realizes Agatha seems less sure than before. The movie cuts off, and the Netflix menu screen takes its place. A little bit brighter but not by much. It's very quiet in the apartment now.

Agatha breathes over Phineas' skin before she answers, and Phineas doesn't currently possess the acumen to tell what it means.

"I like you, but it's early and there are things- I want to do this, I just want to make sure we're on the same page." She nips at Phineas' neck and Phineas' eyes flutter shut. Her cheek is still in

Agatha's hand and she leans into it.

"Ah-I didn't know this was even a date until you said something," Phineas says. "I don't expect anything from you, pretty lady." Agatha smiles at that, Phineas knows because she can feel teeth on her skin, oh.

Agatha sighs against her and all the warmth that had left Phineas comes flooding back.

"You just seem to be really into me, I want to make sure-" God if she keeps going Phineas is _literally_ going to have a heart attack right here in the living room. Phineas turns her head sharply, surprising Agatha, then kisses her hard. There's startled resistance for a moment then Agatha's hands are pushing Phineas back, holding her in place while Agatha shifts without breaking the kiss and _sits on her lap,_ her knees at Phineas' hips and her long legs pinning her down. Agatha has a solid two feet on Phineas and she would normally be uncomfortably heavy (not that Phin would ever say no to this) but the couch creaks and shifts around Phineas, taking the weight for her and folding her in. Agatha's elbows are on either side of Phineas' head and when she finally stops kissing her Phineas is nearly hyperventilating. Agatha's fingers feel around the waistband of Phineas' pajamas and pinch the hem of her loose shirt.

"Do you want to?" Agatha asks. Her face is so close, Phineas could reach out and kiss her again. She decides to. She grabs for the front panels of Agatha's button-up shirt. Agatha pulls away.

"I need words, Phin."

"Yes," Phineas' voice breaks. "Please," she says.

Agatha doesn't need to be told again; Phineas' shirt is over her head, and she has no idea how but damn if her bra isn't gone too. Agatha's tongue is in her mouth and Phineas makes a plaintive sound as her hands find her breasts, kneading them roughly under her palms in a possessive sort of way that makes Phineas dizzy. Their kissing is getting sloppy when Agatha finally breaks it, then drags her lips down to the angle of Phineas' jaw, nudging her head aside so she can bite at Phineas' neck, kiss the hollow of her collarbone. They'd gotten here so _fast_ once things got started, Phineas hadn't expected Agatha to be so _aggressive._ But it's awfully nice to be the plaything of such a pretty aggressor and, realistically, Phineas is way too fuckin' nervous to do much of anything but appreciate all this sensation happening to her. Phineas' heart is thundering loud enough she wonders if Agatha can feel it. Like she'd been cued, Agatha sits back to look at Phineas' face.

"Are you okay?" Agatha asks. Her hands over Phineas' chest are still, but very much there, pressing gently. Phineas swallows.

"I'm great." she pants. Agatha slides her hands lower over Phineas' belly, her fingertips slipping under her waistband. Phineas whimpers as another flash of heat radiates from Agatha's touch; was it embarrassing to be this wet just from kissing? It was a compliment right?

"Do you want to move to your bed?" Agatha murmurs. Phineas feels like a cartoon with steam billowing out her ears.

"I-if you want." Phineas stammers, trying hard not to think of how low Agatha's fingers had strayed. "I want. To. If you do." Agatha reaches up to hold her head still while she kisses her; long enough and rough enough that Phineas can feel herself getting to that nice headspace she sometimes found when she was with Ellie and Sho together, pliant and quiet between them while they touched and their talk melded together over her and they _touched_ and whispered to her that it was okay, she didn't have to think about anything at all just now. In the present Phineas feels tremors singing through her extremities, she's been tense for too long. Agatha pulls away and looks in her eyes, and with her back to the television Phineas is sure they're glowing now, a soft electric blue.

"What are you?" Phineas asks thickly. She's _so_ lovely. Agatha smiles, then she stands, then she scoops Phineas off the couch like she's nothing. Phineas giggles and wraps her arms around Agatha's neck, kisses at the side of her face.

"Where am I going?" Agatha asks. She's disentangled them from the couch and the coffee table and stands easily in the middle of the living room.

"Uh," right, spatial relations, does she still know where her room was or has she thrown that out to memorize the line of Agatha's neck. The skin there is so soft. She tears herself away and points at her bedroom door right across from Ulrich's, who, she now remembers with a tiny pang of guilt, is asleep in close proximity. She clings to Agatha as they move towards the bedroom, wishing she was more drunk so she would have an excuse for how bad she wants to touch her. Agatha fumbles with the doorknob (prompting another nervous titter from Phineas) and gets them inside just as Phineas realizes her room is not at all prepared for a guest.

Phineas' room is a disaster; fortunately she'd _just_ cleared out the dirty dishes that week so there aren't any science experiments today, but there are dirty clothes piled everywhere, draped over the sparse furniture, and the bed is less "unmade" and more "deconstructed." Jo's patchwork quilt had somehow found its way between the cedar chest and the wall; the pillows, most of them without cases, are nowhere near the head of the bed. The light comes from a pink lava lamp on the dresser, casting long, judgemental shadows over everything. Phineas groans and hides her face.

"Jesus Phin." Agatha remarks, trying to navigate the clutter in the dark. Phineas tries to laugh it off.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else to come in so soon." she says. "Uh, my friends came to visit and I. Haven't cleaned up."

"Mm-hmm." Agatha hesitates in front of the full-size bed, swaying Phineas back and forth a moment. Phineas is so turned on she's going to fucking die if Agatha doesn't touch her soon but it's still very pleasant to be held. "Did you change the sheets?"

"Yeah! Yes," Phineas is blushing, which feels silly given what they came in here to do. "uh yeah I cleaned up. All that kind of stuff at least." Agatha bends down to lay her on the bed. Phineas tries to sit up but before she can do anything Agatha roughly turns her so she's facing her, knees bent over the side of the bed. Agatha moves between them, so tall Phineas' knees are only around her thighs, and she leans down to pin Phineas against the bed with more kisses. Phineas grasps at the edges of her overshirt, realizes that it might be okay, given the circumstances, for her to perhaps maybe attempt to cop a feel. While Agatha's kissing her her hands flounder a bit, unsure, then she sneaks them up under the edge of Agatha's black t-shirt. Her skin here is colder, strangely harder, and her chest is almost completely flat; over her heart Phineas can feel a line of scar tissue crossing under her fingers and she almost recoils, afraid she might be touching something sore. Agatha's tongue is exploring again and when Phineas pulls away a line of saliva escapes the side of her mouth.

"Does that hurt?" she gasps, pulling her hands from Agatha's chest. There's a change, like Agatha had been expecting a problem here. At first her eyes are wide and, the heartbeat in _her_ chest is fairly noticeable too, but once she processes the question that gorgeous smile is back and she collapses down on top of Phineas, breathing hard into her neck. Phineas takes the opportunity to bury her hands in her hair, falling out of its bun.

"No, not at all." she answers. She hums contentedly and sits up, then takes off her flannel and lays it on Phineas' nightstand (Phineas' eyes immediately track to where she'd seen the tattoo peeking out before: it's too goddamn dark to really see, but it's solid black, wide geometric patches...) so she can tug her shirt over her head. Her skin here is even more pale, and there in the middle of her chest is a vertical scar maybe six inches long. The rest of her is hard lines, angled muscle, _way_ more than a diner waitress had any right to have. Phineas gulps as she takes her hair down, tossing the clip on the nightstand with the rest. Transcendent, angelic, is it floating a little? It's bright in the lava-lamp-light, and her eyes are glowing again, and is there...iss her _tongue_ glowing?? Phineas doesn't have a chance to ask questions before Agatha descends upon her again, this time pinning her wrists above her head. A new thrum of arousal courses through her and she squirms in Agatha's grasp, exhaling sharply.

"What did you do?" Agatha says lowly in her ear.

"Huh?" she mumbles, dazed. Agatha takes her earlobe between her teeth briefly.

"What did you do? With your friends..." she takes both of Phineas' small wrists in one hand and her other rakes down Phineas' ribcage. Phineas gasps. "What needed so much cleaning up?"

"We...uh," Agatha's hand is under her clothes, rubbing circles against the bone of her hip, rubbing circles through the part of Phineas' brain that forms coherent responses to embarrassing questions. Agatha drags her tongue down Phineas' neck, over her clavicle, and finally catches her nipple roughly in her mouth. She tugs it between her teeth and laves over the skin with her tongue and Phineas whines. She tries to curl inward but Agatha has her hips and her wrists held firmly in place.

"A-ah, we uh..." Agatha pulls her mouth off of her with a lewd sound.

"Did they do this to you?" Phineas nods, not looking at her.

"What else did they do?" Agatha's breath is almost cold where it touches her wet skin. Phineas doesn't answer her so Agatha pulls her back in her mouth, and Phineas makes a high, soft sound in the back of her throat. There's so much skin between them now, and Agatha's so fucking tall her belly and her chest are against Phineas' hips, teasing through the pajama pants (still infuriatingly IN THE WAY) while she moves.

"I want to know what you like," Agatha releases Phineas' wrists and slides down her body, to her knees, pushing Phineas' thighs apart but still not tAKING OFF HER PANTS JESUS CHRIST.

Phineas dares to look down and the sight of Agatha kneeling there between her legs pulls another pitiful moan from her mouth; she can't look for more than a second before twisting away to stare at the ceiling. Agatha smiles. She gently runs her fingernails down Phineas' inseams. "talk to me, Phineas."

"Ah it's-" she swallows; so many nervous swallows now her throat is actually starting to ache. Agatha rests her chin a little ways below Phineas' belly button and brings her hands up to brush over her middle while she tries to speak, making everything that much more difficult. Phineas can feel herself starting to sweat. "it's hard to- it's embarrassing." Agatha hums a laugh.

"Why is it embarrassing? Did you like it?" Agatha's fingernails graze just under her breasts.

"Y-yes."

"Do you want me to do those things to you?"

" _Yes_ ," Phineas breathes hoarsely.

"Then shouldn't you elaborate?" Phineas looks down again, her hands finding Agatha's and folding over them. Long blue hair has fallen over her face, her bright eyes are peeking through and Phineas wonders deliriously if her ribcage could get bruised by her own stupid heart slamming against it.

"I really like you." she stammers. Ughhh it had sounded lame in her head and it sounds lame when she says it and she physically cringes away, but Agatha grips her thighs harder and kisses the angle of her hip; Phineas can feel her teeth again as she grins.

"You're cute." she says. When she draws back, she's FINALLY tugging Phineas' pants down with her. In one smooth motion they fall away from Phineas' ankles and even though it's exactly what she wanted it takes every ounce of willpower not to curl into a ball and hide. This is all so alien, she can't remember ever being this nervous with anyone. Agatha kneels between her legs again and drags Phineas' hips to the edge of the bed, hooking her knees over her shoulders. Phineas rises up on her elbows but Agatha plants a hand on her chest and pushes until she's flat on her back.

" _Relax_." she says again. Phineas sighs, too aware of her breathing, then Agatha's tongue parts her and Phineas absolutely does not relax at all.

Agatha is slow and thorough, but forceful, her elbows locking Phineas' thighs wide apart and her hips in place while she works. Phineas is moaning too much; she's whining and it's high and pathetic in her own ears and she _really really hopes_ Ulrich had actually passed out when he went to his room, or at least had the foresight to put on headphones. Her hands cover her face at first, her elbows jutted upwards and bright lights bursting under her sweaty palms, but Agatha's way too fucking good at this and soon she's forgetting her nerves and reaching to tangle her fingers in Agatha's hair, digging her heels into her back, anything to draw her closer and get that friction she needs. But Agatha won't be hurried, she keeps bringing her _just_ to the brink and pulling back, and after she's edged Phineas into a shaking mess she pulls away altogether and kisses the inside of her trembling thigh. Phineas groans

"Agatha _please,"_ she begs, squirming towards her. She can still feel her breath on her and it's absolutely maddening.

"You're noisy," Agatha muses. She seems to be thinking something over; she idly drags two fingers between Phineas' legs while she thinks, like she's doodling in the margins during a boring lecture. Phineas complains, and Agatha slips them inside her. There's a desperate sound that Phineas is only sort of aware is coming from her, the world narrowed to the places Agatha's touching her, and Agatha's strokes get deeper and _harder_ and when Phineas comes there's a sharp pain where Agatha sucks on the inside of her leg, bruising her. She yelps once before slapping a hand over her mouth, her hips still searching for Agatha's fingers.

Agatha delicately kisses the hickey she's left and Phineas collapses back onto the bed with a heavy sigh, but Agatha's fingers are still moving. Phineas tries to shift away from her.

"Nng," she says. Agatha's other arm is still holding her in place and her fingers are still sliding into her, slower but still with those long, hard strokes. Phineas blindly feels around until she can grab Agatha's wrist. Agatha buries her fingers as far as she can and holds them there, curling them gently inside Phineas and prompting another quiet vocalization before Phineas can speak.

"Agatha-"

"You're not _done_ are you?"

"I don't know if I..." Agatha's moving again; she's definitely overstimulated but Agatha's movements are just slow and gentle enough it's not _too_ much, not enough to be unbearable. Phineas' speech trails off and her grip on Agatha's wrist is light. She lets her hand rest over Agatha's, be guided along by her movements.

"You want me to stop?" Agatha's pretty voice floats up to Phineas' ears from miles and miles away. No, absolutely not under no circumstances should Agatha ever stop. She crosses her ankles behind Agatha's neck. She shakes her head slowly and leaves the side of her face pressed against the mattress.

Agatha soothes a finger over the mark she's left on her leg, then her tongue is roaming over Phineas again, even the light touches just unbearably fucking pleasant in her spent state. She writhes under Agatha when she locks her lips over her clit and her fingers go back to their work inside, she makes a humiliating noise like a sob before she can cover her mouth. Agatha does whatever she's done again, harder, over and _over_ and Phineas grits her teeth and she holds her breath, arches her back and when she comes this time she shouts behind her palm. Agatha coaxes her through it until she collapses shivering and sweating back onto the mattress. She leaves another hickey near the first.

Mercifully she lets Phineas' legs down, and Phineas just wants to fall asleep but she shakily holds herself up to look at Agatha and, possibly, attempt human communication. It doesn't work, Agatha's grinning slyly and _wiping her mouth on the back of her wrist oh jesus it's not fair_

"Doing okay?" Phineas nods dumbly. Agatha stands, looming over her for a second before she crawls up onto the bed. Phineas is being kissed again and she meekly parts her lips to sigh when she tastes herself on Agatha. Fortunately she's lost whatever energy would be necessary to feel embarrassed about it.

The shivers are setting in with gusto now and she clings to Agatha without thinking. Agatha kisses her forehead and reaches between the mattress and the wall for a second; when she sits back Phineas feels her quilt come back up with her and eagerly draws it around herself. Agatha giggles and Phineas tries to see her in the dark. The bed creaks as Agatha moves to sit up against the headboard, then she gathers Phineas up in her arms and sets her between her knees. Surely, nobody has ever been this cozy before and nobody will be ever again.

"I didn't even get you undressed," Phineas sighs against Agatha's clavicle and ventures out of the blanket cocoon with one hand to paw at her chest. Agatha takes it and kisses her palm.

"That's alright, you were otherwise engaged." Phineas furrows her brow in exaggerated frustration.

"I wanna...just give me a minute..." She's stopped shivering but it's so _good_ being held. Agatha kisses the top of her head and tucks the blanket tighter around her.

"You seem pretty tired," she murmurs against Phineas' hair. "we could pick this up later." A spark of hope: later means she's thinking they would do this again!! but,

"Don't talk like you're leaviiiing." Phineas buries her face in Agatha's shoulder, breathing in the clean scent of her soft hair. "Stay."

Agatha sighs.

_I don't love you._

"It's a holiday tomorrow," Phineas tries to sound disinterested but she's never been good at that.

"We could sleep in."

"You don't have to convince me, idiot." Agatha says kindly. Phineas' belly spins. "Walking out in the cold doesn't sound like much fun."

"Good," Phineas says, hoping she doesn't sound conspicuously relieved. "I'll get you off and we can go to sleep and I'll cook you breakfast tomorrow."

"It's really alright, you don't have to." Agatha laughs. "That's not why I did it." She slips her hand down the fold in the blanket to knead at Phineas' chest. "Besides, if you have the energy to be getting people off then I'm getting one more out of you."

Agatha's touches are a luxury Phineas still can't believe she's scammed her way into stealing for herself, but she's cooled off and they're only making it harder to stay awake. She sighs and doesn't realize she's falling asleep until Agatha moves her, shifts both of them until Phineas is lying comfortably with her head on a pillow and Agatha's arms around her waist, Agatha's chin nestled in her hair. She wants to say something but she only manages to mumble, and Agatha settles. Outside, it starts to snow.


End file.
